Ygg-Chall
}} Ygg-Chall is a kingdom of Dark Elves located underground, more specifically under Irollan. They are the newest nation, who have the history of few decades. History Foundation Ygg-Chall was formed when Queen Tuidhana made a pact with the faceless to escape the onslaught of the Holy Falcon Empire, as the High King Arniel did not retaliate against them. The elves fled underground and made the alliance with the black dragons. During that time, the minotaurs escaped from the Silver Cities and the Wizards of Karthal gave the Tuidhana one thousand minotaurs. However, Tuidhana died not long after the event and the kingdom was separated in numerous clans. Tuidhana's three sons, Raelag, Sylsai and Menan, along with Sorshan, made a plan to unite the clans again. Raelag became the new clan lord, but just after that he came to Sheogh to serve for Kha-Beleth. The clans fell apart once more. Before Queen Isabel's War The war with the dwarves caused the dark elves to seek other alliances and help to slay them. Agbeth, a warlock sought the demons, which turned to be well suited for his state, as he managed to torture a dwarven priest named Hangvul for desecrating Malassa's altar. A similar principle have the Soulscar clan made; though they have allied with the demons for a longer time. Others, however, had to deal with the civil wars, as Eruina had to fight Sinitar for betrayal. During Queen Isabel's War After Raelag took the Rite of True Nature from Tieru, he returned to Ygg-Chall and won the Clanlord Tournament, becoming the Clanlord of the Shadowbrand Clan. Later, he unified the Nightshard Clan and finally, the Soulscar, marking the unification of the three most powerful clans. Raelag managed to participate in the battles against his former master, Kha-Beleth, as he joined with Godric, Findan and Zehir and saved Queen Isabel. Isabel and Raelag went alone to a cavern of Ygg-Chall, leaving the Ashan in chaos, as the demon Queen Biara took her throne. Clans were broken once more and Thralsai joined with Shadya to revive Soulscar Clan. Ylaya convinced Raelag and Isabel to fight them and with some persuasion, the dragons join them and Ylaya defeats Thralsai and his plan. Though Raelag left to find the Demon Messiah Isabel had born, Ylaya went to Talonguard and defeated the Demon Queen's forces. It is unknown if she became the ruler of the clans or if she continued her work. Culture Religion The dark elves favor their savior, the Mistress of the Shadow, Malassa. In her name they murder and kill, while some higher-ranking witches also sacrifice their subjects to appease the Goddess. However, there are some dark elves that disgrace her by turning to demons and their god, Urgash. Those ones rarely live for long, as the other dark elves would exterminate them, or even dominate. Traditions Usually the male dark elf goes to practice the arts of stealth and assassination, while the female dark elves like to practice dark arts and eventually become the witches. Since the time Arniel betrayed them, the dark elves also like to attack their Sylvan cousins, often causing some damage before they go to another attack. Category:Nations of Ashan